Nobody said it was easy
by Chica cosmica
Summary: Una mescla de romances,sueños,enemistades,fútbol,amor y amistad hará que nuestros protagonistas vivan las situaciones más locas.


Capitulo I

"Todos tenemos un mal día"

Como ningún otro día, le costo levantarse. Y si había una cosa segura era que no tenia muchas ganas de ir a entrenar pero aun así lo hizo. Miro su celular, todavía con la pequeña esperanza de que todo se arreglara, que volviera a ser como antes pero el aparato le mostró solamente la hora.

No entendía muy bien las cosas, generalmente era el quien las dejaba cuando se aburría y no al revés. Pero ahí estaba el, locamente enamorado de esa chica que daba vuelta su mundo, y que lo había dejado ¡Lo había dejado! ¡DIOS! Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de todo lo que el había logradlo sentir con ella, solo pudo agarrar su corazón y tirarlo a la basura. Y si, nunca le había importado tanto alguien como ella, eso si lo sabía. Era tan diferente a todas, tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan perfecta que siempre veía su futuro junto a ella porque la amaba, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

Y todo estaba claro ya, se termino chau. Todo continuaba, su vida continuaba a pesar de ese dolor que sentía, ese terrible vacío que no lo dejaba respirar.

La cuidad amanecía con mucho mas frío que otras veces, y ya para el comienzo el pensaba que iba a ser un mal día, ni siquiera el clima ayudaba.

Mientras manejaba escuchó como su celular sonaba, seguramente era Schneider y no le dio mucha importancia, sus esperanzas de reconciliación se habían ido hace un par de horas. Miro a un costado esperando impacientemente a que el estupido semáforo cambiara de color y vio a una chica que caminaba por la vereda de una forma ¿Cómo decirlo? Elegante, esa era la palabra. Aunque tardo un poquito en darse cuenta que estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadosa en no caerse, las calles estaba escarchadas y esas botas no ayudaban mucho. Por un momento pudo sonreír, al parecer no era el único afectado por el frío.

Y la chica era bonita, muy bonita, ¡Increíble! Ni siquiera la conocía y ya pensando boludeces, de verdad lo había afectado que su novia lo dejara o también podía ser que su café de esa mañana tuviera algo extraño que lo hiciera delirar. Eso de mirar chicas no era muy suyo, bueno al parecer ahora si. Igual que importancia tenia si a fin de cuenta muy a su pesar era soltero.

Una bocina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el semáforo ya estaba en verde y el baboseándose por una desconocida, que locura. Y el día Genzo Wakabayashi siguió como cualquier otro.

El rubio se despertó exactamente a las cinco en punto. No tenía mucho sueño por lo que se levanto sigilosamente para no despertar a su acompañante; era tan tipico de el amanecer en un departamento que no fuera el suyo. Busco su pantalón y bajo al living.

Se tumbo en el sillón mirando el techo blanco. Era todo tan monótono, siempre lo mismo solo sexo y nada mas. Bueno, en parte a el le gustaba que fuera todo así, sin compromisos, no se sentía preparado para atarse a una sola mujer ¿para enamorarse, tal vez? Le gustaba jugar, divertirse y estar con chicas lindas siempre una más hermosa que la otra.

Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su pantalón y empezó a fumar. Habían momentos nostálgicos en los que deseaba ese no se que, que tenían las parejas; solo a veces generalmente creía que eso era absurdo. Había pasado como media hora y escuchó el ruido de los escalones y miro al costado, una chica de unos veinte tantos bajaba despacio. Llego hasta donde estaba el, lo saludó con un beso y se acostó arriba suyo.

Ella fue la primera en romper el incomodo silencio.- La pase fantástico.- dijo sonriendo pero sin saber muy bien como seguir.- Deberíamos, repetirlo ¿No crees?

- Si, fue lindo.- por su parte el creía que había sido igual que siempre y no esperaba repetir. En más ni siquiera esperaba que se levantara tan temprano.- No lo creo, voy a estar un poco ocupado en estos días.- se excuso mientras la sacaba delicadamente de encima suyo

Karl se levantó y miro la hora, se le hacia tarde. Se puso su remera que estaba tirada en uno de los sillones y sus zapatillas.

- Pero….- trato de insistir ella, al ver sus intenciones de irse.- ¿Nada de nada?

El, suspiró al tiempo que se ponía su campera y agarraba sus llaves.- OK, yo te aviso cuando tenga un tiempo libre y nos juntamos ¿Si?

- Esta bien.- dijo ella, lo saludo con un beso y el simplemente se fue.

Lo que aquella hermosa chica no sabia – o tal vez si- era que esa iba a ser, seguramente, la ultima vez que vería a Karl Heinz Schneider.

Mientras bajaba por el elevador recordó que sus padres se iban de viaje y que debía quedarse con Marie durante la semana, después del enterramiento iba a tener que pasar por su departamento a buscar algo de ropa. Subió a su auto y lo primero que hizo fue buscar su celular para mandarle un mensaje de texto a Genzo diciéndole que ya estaba por llegar y se dirigió al entrenamiento sin más acompañante que el sonido de la música.

**No logro entender ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Trato de meterme en la cabeza que solo estoy cansada, fue una dura semana de exámenes. Y sin embargo aquí estoy, despierta y pensativa, a las cinco y media de la mañana escribiendo en mi blog.**

**Últimamente me vienen muchas cosas a la cabeza que solo quiero que se vayan. El otro día, por ejemplo, soñé con mamá y puedo jurarles que cuando vine del instituto y entre en casa, me quede esperando escuchar su voz desde la cocina. Ya lo se, es una locura pero la extraño mucho. Creo que en estos años la necesite más que nunca y tal vez si ella siguiera viva yo no hubiera cometido tantas estupideces.**

**Igual, las cosas van progresando de a poco desde que me mude a Alemania; aunque todavía me controlan demasiado para mi gusto, estoy cursando el ante ultimo curso en el Instituto de Bellas Artes de doble turno, y yo creo que eso fue un gran logro. De a poco mi vida va tomando forma aunque en este momento me sienta mas perdida que nunca.**

**En una hora y media mas o menos comienzan las clases ¿Será que estoy ansiosa por que sea ya fin de semana?**

Terminó de escribir y miró su reloj que estaba en una de las mesitas de caoba, hora de levantarse. Comenzó su mañana con un poco mas de energía que cualquier otra, con el mismo ritual matutino de siempre, un baño caliente y desayuno obligatorio. No sin antes poner música, ya seguramente todos estaban levantados por lo que no había problema. Fue al baño, abrió los grifos y se metió a la ducha, el agua tibia siempre la relajaba y ¿A quien no? En el instante que salio del baño cubierta por una toalla y con su pelo goteando pudo sentir el rico aroma de las tostadas, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Tardo un poco mas en vestirse con unos shorts negros, medias panties oscuras y unas botas que sumado con una blusa blanca y una campera le daban un toque muy femenino.

Bajo las escaleras rápido y en la cocina se encontró a familia ya desayunando. Camino lento y dijo en voz baja buenos días. Las gemelas que eran dos años mayor que ella se limitaron a mirarla, y Libby la mas pequeña comenzó a reírse inocentemente mientras jugaba con su cereal.

- Hola Emma.- respondió su papá mientras la veía como iba hasta su lugar en la mesa, donde la esperaba su café con leche, obviamente como a ella le gustaba: con más leche que café.

Después de un rato todos se fueron, Emma fue la ultima.

- Hoy voy a llegar un poco tarde.- aviso mientras se acomodaba frente al espejo.

- No entiendo porque vas siempre tan arreglada.- Dijo el hombre mientras bebía un sorbo de café.- Mmm… esta bien, pero te quiero en casa para la cena, reglas son reglas.

- Todo se trata de imagen.- dijo haciendo una mueca.- Nos vemos en la cena.

Cerro la puerta y empezó a caminar rápido, no quería llegar tarde otra vez a clases y, por otro lado, quería irse. Las cosas iban mas para atrás que para adelante en su casa, ya había pasado un largo año desde que sus piernas se volvieron gelatina, su vista se nublo y paso todo su verano internada; y también ya había pasado un año desde que vivía con la nueva familia de su papá. Sin embargo por más que tratara no lograba sentirse parte de ella. Igualmente entre el colegio y sus amigos no quedaba mucho tiempo, aunque siempre surgía esa especie de culpa por no poner un poquito mas de voluntad en encontrar su lugar.

Ese día hacia más frío que cualquier otro, señal de que el invierno ya estaba muy cerca. Su estación favorita. Aun así, Emma tuvo que caminar con mas cuidado que nunca por las calles escarchadas de la cuidad, con pasos cortos y rápidos sus zapatos emitían un sonido peculiar y seco.

Un par de cuadras más y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba caminando hacia su casillero, dejo un par de libros a dentro y sacó otros, acomodó su bolso y se dirigió con paso firme, como era típico de ella, a su clase de filosofía. No le extrañaba que no hubiese casi nadie por los pasillos, era bastante tarde. Entró en el aula y dejo escapar un suspiro, todavía no había llegado su profesor.

Ese mañana no pudo ser más aburrida y tampoco pudo pasar más lento, pero así fue. Emma se la paso mirando un punto fijo en la nada y a veces escribiendo un par de anotaciones pero nada más que eso. Para ya casi la una del medio día, en medio de su última clase de la semana sintió como vibraba su palm. Ciertamente nunca la apagaba, todo lo que para ella valía algo estaba guardado en ese aparatito gris con perlitas blancas, desde cumpleaños o eventos hasta fotos. Con cuidado de que nadie la viera, leyó el mensaje que le había llegado. "Nos juntamos hoy, pásenme a buscar cuando terminen sus clase. Un beso. Marie"

Dos segundos después, el timbre toco y sin vacilar ni un momento todos se levantaron, y el discurso de la profesora quedo interrumpido por el ruido de las sillas corriéndose. Tenían exactamente unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para almorzar y empezar con sus materias artísticas. Para Emma, una amante del arte, las horas corrían tan rápido que, aun cuando terminara exhausta, se quedaba con ganas de seguir bailando.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, al salir de su clase de economía como cada viernes la esperaban afuera Uma con Blas. Los tres se encaminaron al comedor que como siempre era un caos, eligieron la misma mesa de siempre y todo siguió su curso.

La charla comenzó con el característico ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?

- Imposible para mi, chicas.- dijo Blas al tiempo que le daba una mordida a su sándwich. Dijo algo más después pero ninguna de las dos lo entendió.

- Termina de comer.- dijo Uma.- Si el no viene podemos ir a comprar, necesito algo para el sábado ¡Urgente!

- Tengo que cuidar a mi sobrino, eso decía. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué hay el sábado?- pregunto el rubio

- Una fiesta.- dijo Emma, sin darle mucha importancia.- OK, Yo también necesito algo nuevo.

- ¿Algo nuevo? Bromeas, estas al límite de convertirte en una compradora compulsiva.- dijo Blas, las chicas solo se rieron.

Terminaron de comer y cada uno fue a su respectiva clase. Ellas, primero, fueron a los vestidores mientras que Blas fue a su clase de piano, a su aburrida clase de piano como solía clasificarla el.

- ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, Marie dijo que la pasemos a buscar.

- ¿A su casa?

- No Uma, a la casa del vecino.- contesto la castaña con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, solo decía.- se quedo callada por un rato.- ¿Crees que este su hermano?

- No lo se, fuimos muchas veces a su casa y casi nunca esta.- apretó con fuerza los cordones de sus zapatillas de ballet.- Aparte es solo un jugador de fútbol.

- Si, y uno muy sexy.

- ¡Ay dios! Mejor me voy. Nos vemos en un par de horas.- dejo su bolso y salio por unas de las enormes puertas.

No era lesbiana, claro que no, ella amaba a los hombres y amaba amar. Es que solo no entendía como a alguien podía gustarle tanto un pelotudo que corría con veinte pelotudos mas, valga la redundancia, tras una pelota. ¿Por qué no le dan una pelota a cada uno y se dejan de joder? En fin, nunca pero nunca de los jamases ella, Emma, iba a enamorase de un jugador de futbol. Cualquier otra cosa menos eso. Encima de todo, estaba ocupando parte de sus pensamientos en eso, no lo podía creer, era una locura. Dejó escapar un suspiro (el segundo en el día, pensó), a veces ni ella controlaba a su propia mente, y volvió a la realidad.

Ese viernes iba bastante bien, demasiado bien. Aprobó su examen de matemáticas con un siete menos, ¡Todo un logro! A fin de cuentas estaba aprobado y hasta había recibido varios elogios por sus técnicas de baile. Todo era perfecto, incluso – la muy ilusa – creyó que todo iba a seguir igual: buscarían a Marie, comprarían ropa para la fiesta y todo lo planeado, más aun, llegaría a tiempo a casa para cenar sin discusiones por la hora o cualquier otra cosa, un día perfectamente tranquilo. Si, todo muy lindo hasta que se enteraron que el estupido jugador estrella y hermano de Marie, un idiota de primera sin vida social- según Emma- había decidido pasar el fin de semana con ella.

Las dos chicas cuando terminaron se encontraron en los vestuarios, se cambiaron y exactamente a las seis en punto ambas estaban en las puertas de la enorme casa de Marie. Apretaron un botón negro y la voz de un hombre las dejo pasar, las imponentes rejas se abrieron y las chicas apresuraron el paso para llegar hasta la puerta. Marie como siempre las esperaba reluciente y más impaciente que nunca.

- ¡Al fin llegan, chicas!- Dijo la rubia saludando a sus amigas.- Me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.

- Hola Maire.- dijo Uma seguida por la castaña.

- Deben estar cansadas, vamos a la sala.- sentencio Marie. Entraron en la lujosa habitación y se sentaron a charlar tranquilamente como lo solían hacer.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer?

- Emm... íbamos a ir al centro comercial- contestó Emma.- compras de último momento para mañana.- señalo a su amiga.- y yo creo que me voy a cortar el pelo.

- Respecto a lo de mañana, hay un pequeño detalle.- Marie se mordió el labio inferior y largo un suspiro.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pensó Emma antes de preguntar.- ¿Qué detalle?

- No me quedo sola, Karl se va a quedar toda la semana.

- ¿Y...?

- Y... que no creo que mi hermano…

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- la voz del rubio se escuchó en la habitación y las tres quedaron en silencio por tres diferentes, muy diferentes, razones. A Marie prácticamente se le paro el corazón, Uma quedo en un completo shock y a Emma simplemente no se lo ocurría nada inteligente que decir.- ¿Y bien?- insistió.

- No, pasa que el martes tenemos que rendir un examen importante y queríamos juntarnos a estudiar mañana a la noche pero creí que no ibas a querer.- mintió Marie sin vacilar, dejando a sus dos amigas sorprendidas. No era para mas, ¿Quién iba a pensar que la perfecta Marie sabia mentir? Y tan bien, había que agregar. Igual su hermano ayudo bastante, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del pequeñísimo detalle de que no iban juntas al colegio.

- Por mi no hay problema.- dijo un poco indiferente.- Yo solo venia a avisarte que me voy.

- OK.- le contesto a su hermano. Cuando el se fue, se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reírse.

- ¡Por dios! No puedo creer que la perfecta Marie, mi amiga, haya mentido. Creo que el fin del mundo esta cerca.- bromeo Uma.

- Ja-ja-ja muy chistosa.

- Bueno, creo que tengo un plan "b".- dijo Emma con una sonrisa.- No podemos perdernos esa fiesta.

Entre chistes y risas, el plan b había quedado terminado. La tarde paso tan rápido que cuando Emma miró la hora, pudo escuchar los regaños que la esperaban. Se despidió de sus amigas y camino tranquila, no tenia muchas ganas de apurarse -aunque tampoco quería problemas-, hasta llegar a su casa. Todavía no estaba la comida pero había llegado al límite, por lo que fue directo a su habitación escapando de la mirada asesina de su padre.

Ese día después del entrenamiento como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, fue hasta el video club de Milo, su amigo. Nada como hacerle compañía y pasar un buen rato.

Y ahí estaba el, en una pizzería tratando de no ser reconocido por nadie. Y hasta ahora le había salido todo bien. Pagó, tomó la pizza y volvió al local. Era bastante tarde, igual camino sin mucho apuro. Cruzó la calle y sacó, del bolsillo de campera, su celular que esta vibrando. Sin darse cuenta justo en la esquina choco con alguien. Solo agarró la pizza y sintió el golpe de su celular contra el piso y la caída de un montón de cosas más.

-Lo siento.- dijo el

- ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas, idiota?- gritó la chica enojada, todas sus cosas estaban tiradas en el piso, se apresuró a alzarlas y meterlas todas en su bolso negro.

Lo primero que paso por la mente de Genzo fue la cantidad de cosas innecesarias que llevaba ahí adentro, eran demasiadas. Nunca entendería a las mujeres. Se agacho para buscar su celular entre todas esas cosas y la vio. Le pareció conocida de algún lado, tenia unos ojos hermosos pero mas antipática no podía ser. Era una completa lastima y perdida. Aunque seguramente no lo había conocido y por eso lo trataba así -o por ahí no-.

Encontró el aparato y sin pensarlo dos veces siguió su camino no sin antes gritarle.- ¡Loca antipática!

- Idiota.- alcanzo a escuchar Wakabayashi antes de entrar al local.

No había nadie, paso por detrás del mostrador y fue directo a una habitación pequeña. Deja la caja con la pizza arriba de una mesita y agarro un pedazo, estaba a punto de llamar a Milo cuando escucho la voz de la chica con la que se había chocado unos minutos atrás

- Hola Milo.- saludo ella.- ¿Mucho trabajo hoy?

- Emma, tanto tiempo.- dijo el, mientras buscaba una película.- Si bastante por suerte.

- Me alegro.- era bastante bonita- otra vez eso.-, más todavía cuando no mostraba ese carácter podrido. La miro por unos segundo desde la puerta de la habitación, esa botas.- pensó el. ¡Claro! Era la chica de hoy a la mañana, la misma que lo había hecho reír. ¿Quién iba a decir que unas horas después ella lo iba a insultar?

La vio como recibió su película y con el mismo paso elegante abandono el lugar. Emma, un lindo nombre.


End file.
